


A Templar's First Posting

by danceswithhamsters01



Series: The Sound of Magic [8]
Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age: Origins
Genre: Circle Mages, Circle of Magi, Gen, Intoxication, Mages and Templars, Templars (Dragon Age), Tour, introductions, streaking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-30
Updated: 2019-04-30
Packaged: 2020-02-10 05:07:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,820
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18653512
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/danceswithhamsters01/pseuds/danceswithhamsters01
Summary: Cullen arrives at Kinloch Hold's Circle for the very first time. He's given a tour of the place by the Knight-Captain. During a tour, he meets some of the apprentices while another gets into mischief.





	A Templar's First Posting

**Author's Note:**

> 1\. I have a head-canon that only someone under the effects of lyrium (namely templars) can hear the music given off by mages. The "louder" a mage is, the more powerful said mage tends to be.   
> 2\. Another head-canon! Dried elfroot has... intoxicating properties when smoked. 
> 
> Sorry for the long delay in posting... anything. I've been feeling like crap.

The tower stood imposingly as it grew larger in his vision as the ferry drew closer. The new addition tried to calm his nerves, to keep his feet from tapping and blowing the carefully constructed display of composure he held on to by the tips of his fingernails. His first assignment, and his first time in a Circle of Magi. He would finally see mages in person, mages who weren’t apostates, mages who were in their proper place. He was equal parts curious and nervous. Years of training and dedication had led him to this moment.

As the boat pulled up to the dock, they were greeted by the smiling face of a middle-aged man in Templar armor with the beginnings of silver streaking his brown mane and beard. He extended a hand to the new arrival to help him up from the boat.

“Thank you, Kester. We’ve been waiting for this young fellow eagerly. We’ve needed some new blood. How’s your mum doing?” the elder Templar said to the ferryman.

The ferryman smiled and exchanged a few pleasantries before setting back off across the lake to the village on the other shore. Once the civilian was out of earshot, the senior Templar turned his attention back to the new arrival. He stuck out his hand in greetings.

“Knight-Captain Davell. Pleased to meet you.”

The new fellow took the offered hand and gave it a shake. “Rutherford, ser. Cullen Rutherford.”

The great doors of the tower yawned open as the pair approached. They were greeted with smiles and friendly nods from the pair of Templar guards stationed there. A tall, severe-looking man in ornate armor and fully silver hair stood in the small room just beyond the entryway, awaiting them. The man’s stare seemed to take in everything and find it wanting.

“Knight-Commander Greagoir, ser. Our newest addition, Ser Cullen Rutherford has arrived.”

Greagoir nodded stiffly and shook Cullen’s hand. “Welcome to Kinloch Hold, lad. I would give you a tour myself, but the First Enchanter has urgent need of me. Davell, if you would?”

“Yes, commander.”

The Knight-Commander turned and took his leave. A few heartbeats later, Davell smirked and nodded for Cullen to follow. “Best we get to it, yes? Come along.”

Cullen blinked in confusion as he felt several small whispers of a wordless song drift past him as they passed a few of the mage-children in the hall. Davell paused and chuckled. “First posting, lad?”

Cullen nodded.

“Ah, explains it. That thing you felt? Just the mages. You get used to it after a while. Some of them are… louder than others. Usually the older, more talented ones. Felt like the First Enchanter was about to knock me off my feet the first time I met the man, and he hadn’t said a word. Nice fellow, by the way, that Irving.”

The dining hall and kitchens were the first stop. Several Tranquil were being overseen by a chubby little man whose hair, what was left of it, had long since gone snowy white. The head cook, Guster was his name, smiled warmly and waved. Guster was one of the few workers in the tower who wasn’t either a mage or Templar. The emotionless and monotone speech of the Tranquil helpers sent shivers up Cullen’s back. That just wasn’t natural. _Were they even still people?_

Next came a brief pass through the apprentice dorms. Some of the students looked up at him with fear, while the majority seemed to be indifferent. Why would they be afraid of him? Did the armor intimidate them? Another hallway held laboratories and lecture rooms, some were occupied and paid the pair no mind. Going up a level brought them to where the Harrowed mages had their quarters, and a level past that held the quarters for the Templars and rooms for sparring. Up beyond that were more labs, many unclaimed rooms being used for storage and the suites that belonged to the First Enchanter and Knight-Commander.

Davell stood at the final stairwell, looking solemn. “This way leads to the Harrowing chamber. I’m going to assume you’ve never sat in on a Harrowing, son?”

“No, ser.”

“The final test for the mage apprentices. It doesn’t always… go well.” The man looked a tad pale. “Poor kids don’t always pass. Sooner or later, you’ll get your chance to watch one. Hopefully, you won’t pull the short straw for your first one.”

“Pull the short straw?”

Davell looked away. “Meaning being picked as the one to strike the death blow, should matters get out of hand. Sad business, that, but part of our duty.”

Cullen swallowed hard. He didn’t relish the idea of killing anyone, but an abomination couldn’t be allowed to live. If one got out of the tower, there could be no telling how much death and destruction would follow in its wake. The innocent had to be protected.

Coughing politely, Davell continued. “There are unlikely to be any Harrowings for at least a few weeks. They only happen when the First Enchanter and Knight-Commander feel a student is ready. What say we head back down?”

He dutifully followed the Knight-Captain down several flights of stairs. The door to the left lead to the infirmary. A pair of Tranquil were silently taking stock of supplies and cleaning the area. They were greeted by a white-haired little Enchanter with a thick Orleasian accent. She introduced herself as Chloe and welcomed them warmly.

“Ah. So this is our newest young Templar, yes?” she drawled as she eyed him up and down. “The poor thing, he is much too thin. Davell, you must march him up to the kitchens and make the cooks feed him!”

Davell smiled. “Soon. Lad needs to finish the tour. Maker willing, Guster’s in a good mood tonight. Come along, now.”

Up a level and down a hall found them in the biggest library Cullen had ever seen. He couldn’t stop his mouth from dropping open in wonder for a moment. Perhaps they had some decent historical accounts? They were a favorite of his. He knew where he’d be spending his first bit of free time. Davell chuckled.

“Aye, lad. They’re not all about magic. Just… don’t move any open books. You’d probably annoy one of the mages to bits if you did. They’re fussy about that.”

A loud, clear wordless song made Ser Rutherford stop and look around. A pair of apprentices had just walked into the library. The young man was tall, lanky and had a hawk nose under his blue eyes. He was chatting with a much shorter young lady who wore her ebony hair loose and past her shoulders. Eyes like bright silver coins landed on him. She smiled and waved as she and her companion walked by.

“Ah. Those two are as thick as thieves. You find one, the other isn’t far off. Been like that since they were kids,” the Knight-Captain said quietly after the apprentices went by. “The lad, Jowan, usually is the one with a nose for trouble. Keep an eye on him.”

Cullen nodded, not quite paying attention to his superior’s words. He watched as the apprentice and her friend took seats at a table in a distant corner. Which one had the loud song? He wanted to say it was the girl, but he wasn’t sure.

Davell caught his eye with a cough. “As for that girl? You WILL mind yourself around her, you understand? Sevarra is the First Enchanter’s own apprentice. Her master is rather… protective. It would be best that you do your utmost to not get on his bad side.”

Cullen nodded, still glancing the girl’s way. _She’d actually smiled at him._ What Davell said next was lost in an uproar of shrieks and a few peals of laughter.

“ANDRASTE’S MERCY! Anders! Put your bloody clothes back on!” a voice called out.

The sound of a madman giggling went by his ear as a blur of blond hair and unclothed flesh streaked by the pair of Templars. _Did… did he smell burnt elfroot?_ The idiot did a lap around the library then made for the door heading for the second level. A quick look back at the apprentices showed Jowan nearly falling out of his chair with laughter while Sevarra covered her face with a palm, cheeks burning bright pink.

“Oh Maker’s Balls. Some of them are smoking the dried elfroot again,” Davell groaned. “Chloe is going to be pissed. They steal it from her stores.”

After a not-so-merry chase after the streaking mage and making him cover himself again, it was time for supper. He was ushered to the tables the Templars used and heartily welcomed by the men and one woman seated there. Ser Paloma, a recent transfer from Antiva, patted the seat next to her.

“Come, friend. Us new people can sit together,” she grinned.

The food was certainly markedly better than where he’d been trained. It actually had flavor and looked like… food, rather than gray, formless slop. He felt a bit spoiled when slices of honeycake were being passed around. No wonder people were fond of that Guster fellow in the kitchens. A quick glance in the direction of the mass of mages showed most of them happily eating or chattering away. It would seem favorites were not played when it came to food.

An even louder version of the wordless song rang in his ears. Looking around questioningly, his eyes landed on an elderly mage with a full silver beard in ornate green robes. Walking next to him was the girl from the library. _What was her name? Sevina? Sylvia?_ Davell caught his eye after the pair went past, oblivious to the Templars.

“Aye, lad, that’s her master. Remember what I said. Don’t be getting any funny ideas. There’s a reason why we needed someone new,” he said meaningfully.

Paloma coughed, having nearly inhaled her ale. “What? I heard nothing of….” she looked to the Knight-Captain questioningly.

Davell shook his head. It wouldn’t do to speak of it within earshot or lip-reading distance of any mages.

“Nothing to worry over. It is in the past. Suffice it to say that both the First Enchanter and the Commander have eyes and ears all over the tower. Poor conduct will NOT be tolerated. Not that anyone here needs to be reminded of that, yes?”

Cullen and Paloma exchanged concerned glances but remained quiet. Perhaps the story would come out later?

After being shown to his quarters, Cullen slipped out of his boots and laid on his bunk. He fished in his pocket until he found the coin from his brother, Branson. He’d given it to him for luck the night before he’d first left for Templar training. It was bright and shiny, the same color as _her_ eyes. He drifted to sleep wondering why he was so curious about the owner of those eyes.


End file.
